


Fading Harmony

by chrisCrossTales



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Pre Season 6 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisCrossTales/pseuds/chrisCrossTales
Summary: Things have taken a sharp turn for the worse in Equestria. A mysterious shock wave slammed throughout it; decimating buildings, breaking magic,  injuring ponies, and spreading panic.Twilight tries to hold her town together, while also trying to figure out what happened. On the verge of panic herself, Twilight does the only thing she can think of to keep herself calm and focused. Writing her mentor Princess Celestia.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Princess Celestia,

  
   As I’m sure you’ve noticed, something is very wrong in Equestria. Many buildings here in Ponyville have collapsed. They all seem to be older buildings. The Cutie Map isn’t responding. I want to check the surrounding cities but I am busy aiding the injured or dying ponies here. I was hoping you would have some insight into what it going on.

  
   No one has seen Rarity in a few days, otherwise I would have her write to her friends in Manehatten and Canterlot. Fluttershy is swamped tending to all the terrified animals. Rainbow Dash has been busy trying to find Scootaloo. No one can even check on Sweet Apple Acres because it is a maze of fallen trees. Pinkie Pie is doing everything she can to keep the townsponies from freaking out. Giving out free food and sweets to anyone who lost their homes.

  
   I know I need to be helping, but I just had to write you first. I don’t know what to do and you have always helped to guide me. This isn’t like anything I’ve handled before. I’m really scared, Celestia. Please, write back soon.

  
Your Faithful Student,  
Twilight.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Princess Celestia,

  
   I know you must be very busy in Canterlot, handling the damage there. I just wanted to update you on how Ponyville is doing.

  
   The map is still not responding. The castle has become a safe haven for those left homeless. It is busier than ever with so many ponies moving in. Having so many ponies suddenly living here though is putting a heavy strain on our food supply. We began an effort to clear a path to the Apple Family Barn. The hope is that Applejack and her family will have a surplus of food they can spare for those displaced. It is a slow process tho as many ponies were injured or weakened in the...whatever happened…

  
   The animals have calmed down enough that Fluttershy is helping me out in the castle with handling the displaced ponies. Dash finally returned, no luck finding Scootaloo. She’s leading the effort to reach the Apples. Rarity finally reappeared. Turns out just before this, Sweetie Belle had gotten very sick from a virus. Rarity and Sweetie had been in the hospital, and Rarity hadn’t had time to let us know because she was trying to keep Sweetie Belle from worrying too much. Rarity was entirely unaware anything had happened outside the hospital for almost a week, Sweetie had been that badly sick. Pinkie left to go scout the nearby cities for me. She doesn’t have magic to send me letters though, so I won’t know how it’s going until she returns.

  
   Please, make time to write back. Have a guard write me for you. Please, something. I really need to know you’re okay right now. I’m scared.

  
Your Faithful Student,  
Twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Princess Celestia,

   I apologize for the tear stains. I hope the letter is still legible. Things aren’t looking up here. Ponies are starting to get panicked. Mayor Mare has begun counting heads to see who all we’ve lost, so she can begin rationing food.

   I tried to visit the tree of Harmony, but the forest around it has grown out of control. I don’t think it’s Discord again. The vines are different. It just seems like the Tree is no longer calming the growth around it. Which can’t be a good sign. Without the Elements or Map to help, I don’t know what to do. I’m not even sure if this is a magic problem or not.

   The progress to reaching the Apples is going well. Dash thinks we should finally get through the trees soon. She and other pegasi tried flying over, but it seems no one’s wings are working as well as they should. Fluttershy is becoming a worried wreck. She’s worried the lack of flight is going to collapse Cloudsdale as well, and is concerned for her family’s safety. I sent a letter to Pinkie asking her to check on Cloudsdale too. Rarity is not doing so well, not that I blame her. It’s part of why this letter is covered in tears. The hospital was doing everything it could to keep running during this but, supplies are being worn thin. They had to make a choice. Sweetie Belle ran out of medicine, but was still very sick. All the nurse could do was give her a dose of pain medicine. She went out peacefully, with Rarity singing her their favorite song.

   Please. Give me a sign you’re okay. I feel so alone right now. I’ve never handled something like this. I don’t know what to do. I don’t even know what happened. I don’t know anything right now.

Your Worried Student,  
Twilight.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Princess Celestia,

   It has been awhile since my last letter. Still no reply from you. My friends are losing hope you’re even still there. But that can’t be true. I’ve lost too many, I can’t lose you too. I know you’re there. Canterlot was an old city, you have probably just been busy with all the destruction of your own there. Right?... You’re just busy…

   We finally made it to Sweet Apple Acres. The Apples hadn’t gotten through the tree first because they were trying to find Applebloom. Once we got there, we helped find her. She’s ~~gone~~ good. She’s with her parents and Sweetie Belle now. She’s safe from whatever is going on. Granny Smith’s with her too. Applejack says it’s easier if we word it in a happy light. Says that’s how she and Big Mac got through losing their parents. I hope she’s right.

   Rainbow Dash is freaked out again though. She’s back to trying to find Scootaloo. Fluttershy is helping her, asking any animals who might know where Scootaloo went. The Apples have recruited a lot of the homeless townsponies to help fix the farm and get food harvesting back on track. We’re going to need all the stored food we can get for when winter arrives. Rarity is making tapestry like blankets for everyone who lost someone, to try to ease the heartache. Pinkie still isn’t back from her scouting, but she did send a letter back.

   According to her report, magic seems to be failing throughout a lot of Equestria. Any magic run trains have stopped. Even Pinkie herself isn’t able to be as logic defying as she used to be. Her Pinkie Sense is gone. But it isn’t all bad news. Cloudsdale is fine. Their fast flyers alerted them to the oncoming destruction before it got to them. So they landed the city. The clouds that made it up are falling apart with magic breaking, but all the pegasi are fine. That’s what’s important.

   I’ll try to write again soon. Please, if anyone is getting these. Anyone at all. Please write me back.

Your Struggling Subject,  
Twilight.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Twilight,

  I have read all of your letters. It sounds like we have both gone through quite a lot. Many situations have changed. Many choices have been tested or changed. I have gone through quite a lot as well. You are not alone.

  But I need a favor from you. Canterlot is not prepared to sustain itself. Nor are anyone in it. We need all the advice you can give on how to fend for ourselves. We need help surviving this as well. Ruling during thriving times is easy. Ruling when everything is falling apart is not. I fear I am not as equipped to handle the latter situation as I used to assume. 

  I do have some knowledge for you on the status of other areas in Equestria. But you have already had to shoulder so much I am not sure you want to know. My news is grave and not uplifting. I will leave it up to you if you want to hear it, or if you would rather focus on Ponyville. I will not blame you for deciding to focus on your home. The loss of joy and love in the face of pain is Equestria’s greatest tragedy. 

  I will try to keep in touch, but if all magic is indeed failing like you fear, our communication may become strained. If we do lose our ability to send these letters back and forth via magic, I will find a nonmagic animal to carry the letters.  Whatever the fastest bird I can find is. But regardless, I will try to keep in touch. In these times, we need all the allies we can get.

C


End file.
